1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire extinguishers, and more particularly, to an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automotive vehicles employ water, foam, slippery water, and other agents from tanks and bottles as fire extinguishers. The apparatus in accordance with the present invention will employ the exhaust gas from any internal combustion engine to effectively extinguish fires.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus, which will be so designed, as to be coupled to any automotive vehicle's exhaust system, so as to utilize the carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and water vapor that basically comprises such exhaust gas, for fire fighting purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus, which will be of such design, as to employ a flexible hose with a cone or nozzle to direct the exhaust gas onto a fire to quickly extinguish same.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus, which will be of such design, as to include selector valve means to divert the exhaust gas from an engine to the hose and cone or nozzle, or the hose and cone combination may be attached to any exhaust system directly.
A further object of this invention is to provide an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus, which may or may not include water spray means for cooling the exhaust gas at the cone portion being handled by the user.
An even further object of this invention is to provide an exhaust gas fire fighting apparatus, which will include air cooling fin means on the end of the hose portion that will couple to the exhaust system.